


Felicidad

by Kourei



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourei/pseuds/Kourei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Título: Felicidad</p><p>Sumary: La joven suspira con cierta indignación.</p><p>—Si te excluyes a sí mismo de nuestro mundo me haces sentir que estoy sola en esta relación.</p><p>Pareja: UkyoxHeroine</p><p>Cantidad de palabras: 333/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.</p><p>Disclaimer: Amnesia no me pertenece, de ser así Ukyo sería la ruta principal TwT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicidad

**Felicidad**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Le escucha cantar con aquél melodioso sonido que enaltece sus sentidos y la deja fluir con la verdad.

Sus labios se curvan en una suave sonrisa mientras lo ve avanzar, jugando entre las flores de miles de colores, se pierde su cabello en el verde pasto y sonríe al rodar. Las horas de felicidad van desde el alba hasta el anochecer, regresan al día siguiente y se quedan junto a él.

Heroine mira a su hermoso y amado hijo jugar con singular alegría en su camino a través del parque, velando entre miradas y pensamientos que a su preciado tesoro nada le pasase. Es hermoso, es real, es la bendición por sobrevivir a mil pesadillas y la causa de su bienestar. Lo daría todo, incluso su vida, para poderlo proteger.

—Es agradable ver a tu familia.

Comenta con desgana aquél joven que ella ama. Pero sin desearlo su sonrisa se enturbia, se ensucia y hay algo que la asusta pues dentro de su ser sabe cuánto desea dejar de sentirse como una fisura de su yo real. Pero ella se molesta con su respuesta, con la forma fría en la trata. Desearía que por lo menos una vez le mirara y preguntara la mayor de sus dudas: ¿me amas?

La joven suspira con cierta indignación.

—Si te excluyes a sí mismo de nuestro mundo me haces sentir que estoy sola en esta relación.

—Pero yo…—Balbuceó un segundo pero ella logra detenerlo.

—Te amo —Mencionó. —No, los amo. Los amo a los dos. —Se corrigió.

Y Ukyo, ese Ukyo sonríe, sintiendo calmar la ansiedad de su corazón. Se llena de un cálido sentimiento que le recorre de la cabeza hasta sacudirle la razón.

—¿Eres feliz? —Pregunta.

—Lo soy.

Responde Heroine con el rostro, con la mirada, con el alma a aquella persona que ella ama. Jamás habría imaginado que el futuro pudiera ser así de feliz, la vida le robó muchas oportunidades pero ahí estaban, Ukyo, ella y él, compartiendo el atardecer.

**OoOoO**

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de Kou: Por si no me expliqué bien, Ukyo y Heroine ya tienen una familia pero la segunda personalidad de Ukyo se siente excluido de ellos, por eso la llama "tu familia". Hace bastante que prometí subir más de Amnesia y esta bella pareja pero me había tardado porque no sabía que escribir.


End file.
